Es war einmal Rotkäppchen
by les-lenne
Summary: Das Rotkäppchen hat einen nervigen Stalker... und eine sehr lebendige Omi!


**Es war einmal...**

Rotkäppchen

**Titel:** _Es war einmal:_ Rotkäppchen

**Autor:** leslenne

**Fandom:** X/1999, diverse Märchen

**Thema:** 096 – Freie Wahl

**Charaktere:** Wolf (Seishirou), Rotkäppchen (Subaru), Großmutter (OC), Mutter des Rotkäppchens (OC), Hans (OC), der Jäger (OC)

**Word Count:** 5.276

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** crack, lemon, AU, OOC

**A/N:** Der erste Teil meiner groß angelegten „Es war einmal..."-Märchenreihe. Der Humor ist stellenweise etwas derbe und eigen. Bestimmt nicht jedermanns Geschmack, aber es gibt einfach zu wenig deutsche Crack-Fics.

**Beta?:** ninnive

Im Wald der Kirschblüten war es an diesem wunderschönen Sonntagmorgen totenstill. Der Tag, an dem das Rotkäppchen immer zu seiner Großmutter gehen musste, und ihr schöne Dinge brachte. Doch heute wollte das Rotkäppchen nicht so recht aus dem Bett kommen. Die Mutter verzweifelte an dem sturen Kind, das sich unter der Decke versteckt hatte. Es würde nicht freiwillig den Marsch zur Oma antreten. Aber möglicherweise würde es sich bestechen lassen!

Die pfiffige Mutter holte aus der Küche ein Stück des Kuchens, den das Rotkäppchen heute zur Großmutter bringen sollte. Der Schokoladenduft, den das Rotkäppchen wahrnahm, als seine Mama ihm den Kuchen unter die Nase hielt, ließ es hellwach aufspringen.

„Na, endlich wach, Subaru?"

Murrend setzte er sich auf. Den Kuchen stellte die Mutter weg, und brachte ihn so in Sicherheit vor ihrem Kind, das schon hineinbeißen wollte. Wehmütig sah Subaru dem verlockend riechenden Stück Kuchen nach, das nun in einiger Entfernung auf seinem Schreibtisch stand.

„Ich steh ja schon auf", gab er sich geschlagen und jagte noch schnell seine Mutter heraus, ehe er sich in seine rote Kluft begab. Gewissenhaft rückte er das Käppchen zurecht, nahm noch einmal einen tiefen Atemzug und ging dann zu seiner Mutter in die Küche, um dort den Korb für die Großmutter abzuholen.

„Dass du mir den Wein ja nicht trinkst, ja? Für dich habe ich Wasser reingepackt, falls du auf dem Weg Durst bekommen solltest."

Subaru schnaubte verächtlich. Er war das Rotkäppchen! Als ob er Wein trinken würde. Das kam überhaupt nicht in Frage, nicht in seiner Position im Märchenland. Er galt als gewissenhaft, und diesen Ruf wollte er nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Immerhin war er inzwischen einer der wenigen, die noch einen guten Ruf zu verzeichnen hatten.

Dornröschen war ein zweites Mal ins Koma gefallen, nachdem es eine Alkoholvergiftung erlitten hatte, Schneewittchen hatte in seinem Apfelkompott Kokain versteckt, während ihr Mann mit einem der Zwerge durchgebrannt war.

Ja, man konnte sagen, das Märchenland hatte in der letzten Zeit arg gelitten unter seinen Bewohnern. Niemand mehr wollte kommen, die Touristen liefen den Brüdern Brumm in Scharen weg. Daher mussten sie alle weitaus mehr arbeiten als gewöhnlich. Sonst hatte Subaru auch nur einmal pro Monat zu seiner Großmutter gemusst, nun war es zu einem wöchentlichen Ritual geworden.

Nicht dass er seine Großmutter nicht gemocht hätte, oh nein. Er konnte sie gut leiden, auch wenn sie ihm öfters einmal zu schnell euphorisch wurde. Sie könnte sich über alles freuen und tat dies auch lautstark. Die meisten Wölfe hatte sie schon vertrieben – und das in einem Umkreis von mehreren hundert Kilometern. Nur ein einziger Wolf war noch übrig geblieben, und der war das eigentliche Problem Subarus.

Die anderen Wölfe waren einfach nur hungrig gewesen, aber der, der nun noch herumschlich, war nicht einfach nur hungrig. Nein, dieser spezielle Wolf mochte das Rotkäppchen sehr, sehr gern. Zum Anbeißen; auf eine andere Art und Weise. Eine, die dem Rotkäppchen nicht gefiel. Dennoch, Subaru hatte ja keine andere Wahl. Er verabschiedete sich mit einem Wangenkuss rechts und links von seiner Mutter und machte sich auf den Weg durch den finstren Wald.

Kaum war er ein paar Schritte gegangen, sprang auch schon eine in grau gekleidete Gestalt aus dem Gebüsch. Es war der Wolf.

Subaru seufzte resigniert. Ihm blieb aber auch gar nichts erspart. Mit schmollendem Mund ließ er die traditionelle Begrüßung über sich ergehen. Um zu verdeutlichen, dass er es nicht mochte, umarmt und geküsst zu werden, spannte er alle Muskeln ruckartig an. Gerade, als er dachte, er würde einen Wadenkrampf bekommen, ließ der Wolf ihn wieder los. Erleichtert lockerte Subaru seine Haltung.

„Hallo, Seishirou. Extrovertiert wie eh und je, was?"

Der bissige Ton in Subarus Stimme ging natürlich nicht am Wolf vorbei, hatte er doch ein äußerst gutes Gehör, das er besonders gerne benutzte, wenn es um Subaru ging.

„Aber natürlich", kam freudig die Antwort. Den Buchstaben R rollte Seishirou, wie es sich für einen ausgewachsenen, geschlechtsreifen Wolf gehörte. Sein buschiger Schwanz schlang sich um Rotkäppchens Taille, wurde aber sehr schnell wieder weggeschlagen.

Mit verbissenem Blick stieß Subaru Seishirou von sich. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit für solche Spielereien. Er war ja kein Wolf, der alle Zeit der Welt hatte. Nein, er musste pünktlich zum Mittagessen bei seiner Großmutter sein und wenn Seishirou ihn noch länger aufhalten würde, dann war es unmöglich, das zu schaffen.

Da Subaru aber wusste, wie ungehalten seine Großmutter werden konnte, wenn er zu spät kam, und das auch noch ohne guten Grund, ignorierte er den Wolf weitgehend, schenkte ihm noch einen letzten, bitterbösen Blick und zog von dannen.

Der Wolf trottete dem Rotkäppchen unbehelligt hinterher. Die Zeichen, dass das Rotkäppchen lieber allein sein wollte, hatte er zwar verstanden, aber sie interessierten ihn schlichtweg nicht. Er war der große böse Wolf! Da würde er sich doch nicht von diesem Leckerbissen in rot-weiß herumkommandieren lassen.

Somit stolzierte er dem Rotkäppchen hinterher, das ihn weiterhin nicht beachtete. Trotzig ging es seines Weges, immer direkt Richtung Großmutter. Der Wolf kam ihm immer näher, bis er direkt neben Subaru ging, der sich inzwischen die rote Kappe vom Kopf gestreift hatte. Es war Juli, und wirklich unglaublich heiß, selbst hier im dunklen Wald, wo die Blätter nur spärlich Licht hereinließen. Es musste mindestens fünfunddreißig Grad haben. Auch der Wolf, mit seinem dicken Fell, schwitzte ziemlich unter dieser Hitze, wirkte aber trotzdem noch ziemlich cool.

Natürlich, es handelte sich hier ja auch um den großen bösen Wolf.

Immer wieder streifte der Schwanz Rotkäppchens unbedeckten Ellbogen, und verpasste ihm eine heftige Gänsehaut nach der anderen. So fröstelte Subaru, obwohl ihm doch eigentlich heiß war. In regelmäßigen Abständen änderte der Wolf das Lied, das er vor sich hinpfiff. Das meiste waren Kinderlieder, einige Volkslieder waren auch darunter. Nur moderne Songs kannte Seishirou nicht, weshalb er sie weder pfeifen noch summen konnte. Nun war Subaru aber kein Liebhaber klassischer Melodien und irgendwann hatte der Wolf ihn also soweit, dass er genervt die Stimme hob: „Könntest du bitte damit aufhören!? Du störst mich! Geh woanders hin zum Singen."

„Ich singe gar nicht, ich pfeife. Und wobei stör ich dich denn?"

„Beim Denken", grummelte Subaru, und stapfte ungehalten alle Pilze und Blümchen platt, die ihm im Weg waren. Als Rotkäppchen war er eigentlich gutmütig, sollte man meinen, doch hatte er eine sehr kurze Toleranzspanne. Er war dafür bekannt, schnell auf hundertachtzig zu sein. Auch jetzt stand er wieder kurz davor. Die Explosion löste Seishirou aus, als er traurig jaulend, aber dennoch fröhlich hüpfend, vor dem Rotkäppchen herspazierte.

Da nämlich packte Subaru den Schwanz des Wolfes und zog so heftig daran, dass Seishirou ins Stolpern geriet und sich auf seine vier Buchstaben setzte. Das Rotkäppchen grinste hämisch, gab dem Wolf einen Klaps, als dieser sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte und meinte mit seiner zuckersüßesten Stimme: „Wenn du mich begleiten magst, dann sei still, verstanden? Solltest du es nicht sein, dann tue ich das noch einmal, gehe aber weiter, während du dir deinen wunden Po reibst."

Der Wolf lief rot an. Ob vor Scham oder aus Wut, das wusste das Rotkäppchen nicht, aber wirkliches Interesse daran hatte es ohnehin nicht. Subaru wollte einfach nur so schnell wie möglich zu seiner Großmutter kommen. Weit war es ja nicht einmal mehr, nur noch ein paar Baumkreuzungen. Wäre Seishirou nicht, da war sich Subaru sicher, so wäre er schon längst wieder auf dem Heimweg.

Widerwillig gab sich Seishirou einverstanden und trottete von nun an stumm neben dem Rotkäppchen her – welches nun selbst angefangen hatte, Melodien zu pfeifen. Aus Angst, wieder im Matsch zu landen, sagte der Wolf aber nichts.

Das Rotkäppchen war zwar keine Frau, aber es verhielt sich meist genau so garstig. Das war im ganzen Wald bekannt. Vielleicht sogar in der gesamten Märchenwelt. Er hatte einmal das Gerücht gehört, dass das Rotkäppchen sogar den Märchenkönig, Vögelbart hieß er, gebissen hatte. So richtig glaubte er daran nicht, aber ausschließen wollte er es auch nicht. Es war ja auch nicht so, als hätte er den König noch nie gebissen. Wenn er denn mal im Wald zu Besuch war, biss Seishirou ihn eigentlich immer. Meist in die Wade, aber wenn er etwas anderes zu fassen bekam, nahm er das gerne an. Letztes Mal war es die linke Hand gewesen. Vögelbart hatte seitdem nur noch vier Finger an dieser Hand, der Mittelfinger wurde gerade noch durch einen Stummel angedeutet.

„Sag, Rotkäppchen, ich habe deine Großmutter schon einige Male gesehen... wieso hat sie eigentlich so große Augen?"

Der Wolf hatte es sich einfach nicht länger verhalten können. Die Stille war ihm unerträglich geworden und das Gezwitscher der Vögel sorgte dafür, dass sein Magen heftigst knurrte. Sehnsüchtig schielte er zu dem Korb, den das Rotkäppchen trug, und von dem ein wohliger Schokoladenduft ausging. Kuchen liebte der Wolf. Im Grunde liebte er ja sowieso alles, was süß war. Einer der Gründe, warum kaum einer mehr Angst vor ihm hatte. Gab man ihm ein Stückchen Schokolade, so schnurrte er wie ein Kätzchen. Dabei hatte er in seiner Ahnenreihe nicht einmal Katzen! Außer seiner Tante Rufus, aber über die sprach man in der Familie nicht.

„Meine Großmutter hat so große Augen, weil sie sich immer so stark schminkt. Es sieht also nur so aus, als hätte sie große Augen. Eigentlich sind sie gar nicht so groß. Ihre Ohren sind viel größer."

„Und wieso sind ihre Ohren so groß?"

Subaru räusperte sich und dämpfte seine Stimme: „In unserer Familie gab es vor ein paar Generationen einen Zwischenfall mit einem der Bremer Stadtmusikanten, musst du wissen... du weißt, was ich meine?"

Der Wolf wusste, was das Rotkäppchen damit meinte und nickte andächtig. Ja, in der Märchenwelt war es üblich, dass keine Art der Beziehung als anstößig empfunden wurde. Leider wirkte sich das nicht positiv auf die Erbanlagen aus. Daher gab es auch so viele Gestalten, die man keiner Tierrasse zuordnen konnte – nur um später erkennen zu müssen, dass es eigentlich Menschen waren.

Seishirou selbst war ja keine Ausnahme. Außer seinem Schwanz, den er stets mit dem besten Shampoo pflegte, hatte er nichts, das ihn wie einen Wolf aussehen ließ.

Sie marschierten noch ein Weilchen so nebeneinander her. Hin und wieder musste das Rotkäppchen dem Wolf auf die Finger hauen, weil er abwechselnd des Käppchens verlängerten Rücken und den Wein anpacken wollte. Doch irgendwann kamen sie an dem leckeren Zuckerhäuschen der Großmutter an. Seishirou schnappte sich ein Stück Lebkuchen und folgte Subaru dann ins Innere.

„Hallo, Großmutter! Ich bin's, das Rotkäppchen..."

„Ich rieche Wolf!", fiel ihr die Großmutter ins Wort. Sie stand in einem blasslila durchsichtigem Negligee da, mitten im Raum, in der einen Hand eine Zigarette, in der anderen ein leeres Weinglas. Man konnte ihren Schlüpfer sehen. „Hast du wieder mit ihm geschäkert?"

Die Wangen des Rotkäppchens machten dem Käppchen farblich alle Ehre.

„Das habe ich nicht getan. Ich bin ein anständiges Mädchen."

Der Wolf gab ein trockenes Hüsteln von sich und starrte sehr unauffällig in Richtung Subarus Schritts. Subaru presste daraufhin das Kleidchen näher an seine Beine.

„Na ja, mehr oder minder Mädchen. Aber anständig!"

Die Großmutter schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll man nur mit dir machen, Kind. In deinem Alter noch Jungfer!"

Der Wolf entfernte sich ein paar Schritte vom Rotkäppchen bevor er losprustete. Es zeigte sich, dass dies eine gute Entscheidung gewesen war. Ansonst hätte er wohl den Ellbogen Subarus in seinem Magen vorgefunden.

„Auf alle Fälle, Mütterchen, habe ich dir Wein und Kuchen gebracht."

„Das ist schön zu hören. Gib mir den Wein, du kannst den Kuchen behalten. Ich gebe dir etwas Aphrodisiakum und ihr macht euch einen schönen Mittag am Weiher hinterm Haus."

„Großmutter!"

„Also mir gefällt die Idee", sagte der Wolf und nahm die Phiole, die die Großmutter Subaru hingehalten hatte. Er schnüffelte einmal daran und nickte. „Guter Stoff. Wo haben sie das nur immer wieder her, die Sieben Zwerge?"

„Oh, ein Kenner! Nun, ich würde mich auch brennend dafür interessieren, woher die Sieben Zwerge immer dieses äußerst gute Material bekommen, aber..."

„Ihr Beiden!!"

Das Rotkäppchen stampfte mit beiden Füßen auf dem Boden auf und zog eine Schnute.

„Oh, nun mach nicht so ein Gesicht", schimpfte es die Großmutter. „Der Wolf wird bestimmt ganz vorsichtig mit dir sein."

„Natürlich!", sagte der Wolf und ging auf das Rotkäppchen zu. Er hatte einen ausgehungerten Blick. „Ich werde dir ganz langsam das entzückende Röckchen hochschieben, minutenlang deine wundervollen, entblößten Beine bewundern, und dann..."

„Mehr brauche ich gar nicht zu wissen."

Subaru schubste Seishirou von sich und rannte, so gut es mit den Absätzen an seinen roten Lackschühchen ging, aus dem Haus.

„Nun, ich fürchte, ich muss dem Rotkäppchen folgen. Nicht dass es noch etwas Dummes tut."

„Mach das, ich betrinke mich derweil", sagte die Großmutter, wandte sich um, ließ den Korken knallen und sich dann auf ihr Daunenbett sinken. „Und vergiss nicht: Nur drei Tropfen von dem Teufelszeug, sonst..."

„... oh ja, ich weiß!"

Seishirou schauderte alleine beim Gedanken daran, was passieren konnte, wenn man einem jungfräulichem Wesen zuviel von dem Mittelchen gab.

„Mein liebes, herzallerliebstes, wundervolles Rotkäppchen, wo bist du nur?", flötete der Wolf und wedelte mit seinem buschigen Schwanz. Er strich durch das hohe Gras der Weide, doch versteckte sich das Rotkäppchen sehr gut und so fand er es zunächst nicht.

„Subaru, verdammt noch mal, komm raus, oder ich sorge für einen Waldbrand, vor dem die aus Australien vor Ehrfurcht erstarren würden!"

Da sprang das Rotkäppchen aus seinem Versteck hinter den Eichen, die am Weiderand in Reih und Glied standen.

„Übertreib nicht so maßlos. Du hast eine Pyrophobie. Oder wie war das, als du dir damals als kleiner Wolfsjunge den Schwanz ins Lagerfeuer gehangen hast, und angefangen hast zu kreischen wie ein Mädchen – und damit auch nicht aufgehört hat, als das Feuer schon stundenlang gelöscht worden war?"

„Ja, ist ja schon gut. Hauptsache du bist wieder da, herrlich ist das!!"

Subaru hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue an. „Herrlich? Hältst du das nicht für ganz leicht übertrieben? Ich meine..."

„Oh, bei einer kommenden Entjungferungsszene kann man gar nicht genug übertreiben, glaub mir", belehrte ihn der Wolf.

Das Rotkäppchen räusperte sich.

„Du scheinst ja schon Erfahrung gemacht zu haben."

„Ich bin der große böse Wolf!"

„Ist mir glatt entfallen. Der Schwanz und die Öhrchen sind ja auch nicht besonders auffällig."

Seishirou zog eine Schnute.

„Schmoll nicht. Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen."

„Ich will ja auch nicht, dass du mit mir schläfst."

„Was willst du dann?"

Seishirou unterdrückte sein Verlangen danach, Ma-o-am zu rufen.

„Ich will mit dir schlafen!"

„Und wo liegt da der Unterschied?"

„Ich kann ihn dir gerne praxisnah erkenntlich machen", hauchte der Wolf, beugte sich nach vorn und küsste das Rotkäppchen auf die Lippen. Überrascht wie es war, machte es einen Satz zurück, stolperte und landete mit seinen vier Buchstaben auf dem Boden, wie einige Zeit zuvor schon der Wolf.

Der Wolf prustete und hustete. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, was Gott sei Dank nicht so lange dauerte, als dass das Rotkäppchen hätte abhauen können – oder schlimmer: ihn ohrfeigen!

Er hielt es mit eisernem Griff am Boden fest. So sehr es auch zappelte, befreien konnte es sich nicht. Der Wolf war einfach viel zu groß und böse.

Das weiche Fell des Wolfschwanzes strich dem Rotkäppchen um die Beine und lupfte seinen Rock gerade so weit, dass es noch nicht unanständig war. Ausnahmsweise wich das Rotkäppchen nicht zurück. Das hätte auch daran liegen können, dass der Wolf es festgenagelt hatte. Doch tat es dies nicht. Subaru blieb ganz von allein brav an der Stelle liegen, an der der Wolf ihn hielt.

Seishirou ließ von Subarus Armen ab. Dieser bewegte sich immer noch nicht. Auch dann noch nicht, als Seishirou sich mit beiden Händen im Gras abstützte und dem Rotkäppchen damit genug Platz ließ, um fliehen zu können. Wollte es denn nicht?

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", erkundigte sich der Wolf. Natürlich hätte er Subaru nur zu gern an Ort und Stelle zum Dessert ohne Vorspeise und Hauptgang degradiert. Aber er war ein Gentleman. Im Lebenslauf würde sich es nicht gut sehen lassen, eine Jungfrau ausgenutzt zu haben.

„Auf deinem Kopf", sagte Subaru, und wurde mit jedem Wort bleicher. „Auf deinem Kopf ist..."

„Bitte? Was ist auf meinem Kopf?"

Subaru krabbelte so langsam er konnte von Seishirou fort. Genauso langsam stand er auf, schluckte schwer und starrte die Haarpracht des Wolfes an, der noch immer nicht den blassesten Schimmer hatte, was auf einmal los war.

„Der... der... dritte Bruder der Kleinen Schweinchen!"

Seishirou sprang auf und sorgte dafür, dass die kleine Sau von ihm herunterpurzelte. Sie rieb sich den rosigen Po, der, wie üblich bei Schweinen, von nichts bedeckt war. Das Schweinchen grunzte und trat dem Wolf mit seinen diamantenen Hufen auf die Füße.

„Kannse nich aufpasse, eh? Binsch doch nich komplett ausse Diamante'kram."

„Hans", seufzte Seishirou. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ajo, überall wo Schweinskram is, darfde Sau ned fehle, oder?"

Der Wolf rollte mit den Augen. „Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Ja, mei, is ja nod moi Schuld wenn's dir s Mädel abhaut!"

„Ich bin kein Mädchen, verdammt noch mal!", sagte Subaru und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. Kurz darauf schrie es wie am Spieß. „Was macht denn eine Glasscherbe mitten im Märchenwald!?!"

„Oi, Bloodplay! Mei, bisch du aba versaut, wad?" Hans hielt sich vor Lachen den Bauch. Seishirou gab ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und beeilte sich dann, zum Rotkäppchen zu kommen, das sich inzwischen hingesetzt hatte und dem die ersten Tränen über die Wangen rannen.

Das Rotkäppchen schniefte lautstark. „Das ist alles deine Schuld, du... du..." – Subaru war nicht dafür bekannt, gute Schimpfwörter zu kennen – „du blöder Wolf!"

„Ist ja schon gut. Wo tut es denn weh?"

„Da wo so viel Blut rausspritzt."

Der Wolf räusperte sich und beugte sich über den Fuß, in dem ein riesiger Glassplitter steckte. „Der muss da raus." Er war schon dabei, nach der Scherbe zu greifen, als das Rotkäppchen ihm in die Hand biss.

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen!? Das tut doch weh!!"

„Wenn du eine Blutvergiftung bekommst, dann tut das noch viel mehr weh!"

Das Schweinchen kam auf sie zugewackelt und hob den Finger. „Na, ned lang. Wennd donn ersma tot bis', tudded nemma wei."

„T-tot?" Das Rotkäppchen sah den Wolf an, als hoffe es darauf, dass er ihm versichern könnte, dass das nur ein Scherz war. Der wiederholte nur, was Subaru gesagt hatte, allerdings mit festerer Stimme: „Genau, tot."

„Ich will aber nicht so sterben!"

„Ajo, wolldsch auch nedda als Jungfrau sterm."

Das Rotkäppchen schnappte sich die Scherbe, zog sie heraus und warf sie dem Schwein an den Kopf.

Dem Wolf klappte der Mund bis zum Boden. „Na ja, das ist auch eine Möglichkeit, Schmerzen zu übertünchen."

„Bitte?", fragte Subaru.

„Wut, Hass, Puls auf hundertundachtzig."

Das Rotkäppchen lächelte. „Ja, das ist wohl so!"

Hans lag röchelnd am Boden. Das Glas steckte in seinem Schweinerüssel fest. „So tudsa doch wad!"

„Vergiss es, Schwein", sagte Seishirou. Er wandte sich von der kreischenden Sau ab und half Subaru auf die Beine.

„Dankeschön", sagte dieser und machte ein reichlich verlegenes Gesicht. Das ordnete der Wolf in seinem Blick-Register unter „komm und nimm mich, ich will es doch auch" ein. Er packte das Rotkäppchen, das empört aufkreischte und anfing zu zappeln. Da des Wolfes Vertrauen in sein Blick-Register noch nie getrübt worden war, ignorierte er dies und schleppte Subaru von dem heulenden Schwein fort, an einen Ort, an dem es einfacher war, private Sachen zu unternehmen.

Wenige hundert Meter weiter (dem Rotkäppchen war es vorgekommen wie ein Marsch zum Mond), ließ der Wolf Subaru hinunter. Das Rotkäppchen zuckte und verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht, als es auf dem verletzten Fuß aufkam.

Der Wolf spürte sofort Beschützer- sowie Knallinstinkte in sich aufwallen.

„Mein armes rotes Käppchen..."

„Rotkäppchen", sagte Subaru und schnaubte wütend. „Pfoten weg jetzt! Du hast deine Hände schon wieder, wo sie nicht hingehören!"

Das war natürlich eine glatte Lüge. Die Hände des Wolfes gehörten einfach unter den Rock des Rotkäppchens!

„Aua." Das war alles, was Subaru von sich gab. Im Sekundentakt. Seishirou hatte noch nie jemanden erlebt, der so oft in einer einzigen Sekunde „aua" sagen konnte und wunderte sich, ob das Rotkäppchen wohl an der Uhr drehte.

„Ich mach doch noch gar nichts!"

„Schon mal was von Prophylaxe gehört?"

„Heißt, du brüllst jetzt solange, bis es mir zu bunt wird?"

„Wenn du ein Kondom hast, nicht."

„Bitte was?" Der Wolf schnappte heftig nach Luft.

Das Rotkäppchen zuckte die Achseln. „Na ja, Prophylaxe ist Verhütung, das ist doch gehopst wie gesprungen."

Seishirou meinte in Gedanken Hans hören zu können, der ein „nedda?" hinzufügte. Glück hatte der Wolf auch noch. Ganz zufällig schleifte er immer ein Päckchen Kondome mit sich herum – man wusste ja nie!

„Du bist ja ein ganz unanständiges Ding!" Der Wolf kicherte vergnügt. Man hätte meinen können, er sei eine Hyäne, und kein märchenwaldsches Urgestein. Das Rotkäppchen wandte den Kopf zur Seite und lupfte sein rotes Kleidchen, bis man sein reich mit Spitze verziertes Höschen zu sehen vermochte.

Dem Wolf lief ein bisschen Blut aus der Nase. Subaru zog die Stirn kraus. „Du siehst aus wie Muten Roshi. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so jemandem meine Jungfräulichkeit schenken möchte."

„Natürlich möchtest du das. Du willst es! Du brauchst es!"

„Du liebe Güte", seufzte Subaru. „Aber beeil dich. Sonst kommt die Sau noch hinterher."

„Ist gebongt!" Das eine Schwänzchen wackelte hin und her. Das andere machte einer Bergziege alle Ehre – höher und höher ging es!

Subarus Augen wurden derweil immer größer. Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander, bis sie nur noch einen schmalen Strich bildeten. „Vielleicht überleg ich es mir noch mal anders."

„Er ist groß, ne?", verkündete der Wolf voller Stolz. „Aber ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein," – er strich über den dünnen Seidenslip – „also vertrau mir einfach, mein Engel."

Subaru keuchte erstaunt auf, als der Wolf, anstatt ihm den Slip einfach runterzuziehen, mit seinen scharfen Krallen über den dünnen Stoff strich und ihn so in der Mitte entzweischnitt, sodass ein praktikables Loch entstand.

„Es geht nichts über Sex in voller Montur." Der Wolf grinste hämisch.

„Weiß nicht, hab ich noch nie probiert." Das nun leicht verängstigte Rotkäppchen schluckte schwer. Das war ihm nicht mehr geheuer.

„Vertrau mir." Die Stimme des Wolfes wurde tiefer, rauer und hatte doch gleichsam etwas von Gugelhupf mit extra viel Vanillesoße.

Subaru wäre geschmolzen, hätte ihm der Waldboden nicht mit seinen zahlreichen Ästen, auf die er gedrückt wurde, die Laune verdorben. „Können wir nicht wo hingehen, wo es bequemer ist?"

Der Wolf hob den Kopf; dann nahm er das Rotkäppchen, packte es an den Hüften und zog es nach oben. Er drückte es gegen die nächstbeste Buche.

„Na ja, erträglicher als der Waldboden." Subaru schob sein Kleid, das wieder hinuntergerutscht war, zurück nach oben. Er schlang die Beine um die Lenden des Wolfes und presste ihn fest an sich. „Dann leg mal los, du großer – wirklich ziemlich groß! – böser Wolf." Das Rotkäppchen versuchte vergeblich zu grinsen. Aber es war zu nervös, das ließ sich einfach nicht verbergen.

„Autsch!" Der Wolf warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Grimmig betrachtete er das schweißnasse Gesicht Subarus. „Du beißt mir die halbe Schulter ab!"

Subaru keuchte, hielt den Atem an und versuchte selbigen zu normalisieren, was ihm nicht gelang, da er zu stöhnen hatte, als der Wolf sich abermals tief in ihn grub.

Zitternd brachte er hervor: „E-entschuldige... bitte..."

Der Wolf musste sich zurückhalten, dass er nicht so selbstzufrieden das Grinsen anfing, dass das Rotkäppchen Reißaus nehmen würde.

Gierig leckte er über die bebenden Lippen, die sofort nach seiner Zunge schnappten und in einem Akt der Not nach kompletter Ausfüllung eine zweite Penetration erzwangen. Subaru spürte seine Beine kaum mehr. Es verlangte ihm viel ab, diese tauben Körperanhängsel weiter dabei zu halten, den Wolf an sich zu drücken. An den Baumstamm gepresst konnte er seinen Unterleib ja nicht gegen ihn schieben, ohne herunterzufallen. Die Arme des Wolfes waren zwischenzeitlich auch immer schwächer geworden. Lange würden sie sich nicht mehr so halten können.

Das Rückenteil von Rotkäppchens Kleid war aufgerissen und die Baumwolle verfing sich immer wieder in der Rinde. Das Gefühl auf seiner Haut, wenn sich die Verhakungen wegen Seishirous Stößen, die ihn nach oben drückten, lösten, ließen ihn abwechselnd erschaudern und zusammenfahren. Das Blut und der Schweiß brannten in der aufgeschürften Haut schlimmer als es jeder Essig oder Spiritus geschafft hätten. Der dünnere Stoff, der das (nicht vorhandene) Dekollete überdeckte, klebte ihm an der Haut und nur ein paar schon in ihn eingearbeitete Falten standen noch hervor. Mit jedem Mal, dass sich sein Brustkorb hob, spürte er die kalte, nach Nadelbäumen duftende Waldluft über seine Haut streichen, ehe der Stoff ihm wieder am Leib klebte und sich das Spiel wiederholte. Hoffentlich würde das Rot nicht auf seine Haut abfärben...

Subaru, der an der betreffenden Buche lehnte, an der er gerade sein erstes Mal erlebt hatte, pflückte dem schlafenden Wolf Blätter aus dessen buschigem Haar. Der Kopf Seishirous lag auf den bloßen Schenkeln Subarus. Dieser hatte es nicht zugelassen, dass das Rotkäppchen seinen Rock wieder richtete und ehe Subaru es sich versah, war der Wolf auch schon ins Land der Träume gedriftet. Nun saß er also da, lächelte versonnen, und genoss die nachmittägliche Sonne.

Der Waldboden kam ihm gar nicht mehr so unbequem vor. Vielleicht, weil sein ganzer Körper vor Schmerz halb taub geworden war. Das Kleid konnte er jetzt definitiv in die Altkleidersammlung geben. Das Rückenteil hatte Löcher, und wo keine waren, hingen lose Fäden heraus. Selbst die Großmutter, die sehr beflissen war im Stricken und Nähen, würde das Kleid nicht mehr so hinkriegen, wie es einmal ausgesehen hatte.

Subaru nahm das letzte Blatt aus Seishirous Haaren und strich damit über seine Wangen, bis zu seiner Nase. Der Wolf nieste katzengleich und gab ein undeutliches Grummeln von sich. Nur widerwillig öffnete er die Augen.

Subaru tippte ihm an die Stirn. „Na, endlich wach?"

„Schlafen", sagte der Wolf und verzog dabei das Gesicht. Für Grimassen hatte er ein gewisses Talent. Subaru prustete, brach aber nicht in Gelächter aus. Dennoch wirkte Seishirou von Subarus Reaktion nicht angetan.

„Los, steh auf. Du bist schwer."

„Was meinst du, wie schwer du warst, vorhin!? Ich hab dich immerhin stundenlang –..."

„Das ist übertrieben!"

„Ewig hab ich dich hochgehoben!"

Subaru schnaubte. „Wie auch immer, die Sonne geht schon unter und ich muss nach Hause."

„Na, der Wolf wird dich wohl nicht überfallen."

Subaru stand ohne weitere Vorwarnung auf. „Wir gehen jetzt." Er rückte sein Kleidchen zurecht. „Oma will doch bestimmt, dass du ihr alles erzählst."

Der Wolf nickte hektisch. „Das hätte ich fast vergessen! Hoffentlich ist meine Erinnerung nicht schon zu sehr verblasst."

Subaru zog die Wangen nach innen und biss auf sie, bis er Blut schmecken konnte. Was wenigstens nicht so viel war, wie gespritzt wäre, wenn er dem Wolf aufgrund seines Geredes einen Bratenspieß in die Wirbelsäule gejagt hätte.

„Da mache ich mir keine allzu großen Sorgen. Und wenn ich dazu doch Anlass habe, dann musst du dir erst wirkliche Sorgen machen." Er packte den Wolf am Schlafittchen und zog ihn den ganzen Weg zurück zum Haus der Großmutter.

„Wir sind wieder da – Oma!!" Erschrocken wie es war, ließ das Rotkäppchen den Wolf los und machte einen Satz nach vorn. Subaru zog den Jäger von seiner Großmutter und watschte ihm eine.

Der Wolf verkroch sich in einer Ecke, um zu keinem Kollateralschaden zu verkommen.

Subaru stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Sie!"

Der Jäger lag wimmernd am Boden. Er faltete die Hände wie beim Gebet und reckte zaghaft den Kopf. „Tut's mir Leid, wirklich! Jetzt glaum's mer do'!"

„Du redest wie dieses Schwein, du Schwein!" Subaru trat dem Jäger in den Magen. Wacklig wie er noch auf den Beinen war, traf er dessen bestes Stück.

Die Oma schnappte sich ein Leinentuch und sprang auf. „Lass ihn zufrieden! Wenn du deinen Spaß haben darfst, darf ich das schon lange!!" Rotkäppchens Großmutter deutete zwischen seine Beine. „So o-beinig wie du läufst, sieht das ja jeder Blinde!"

Subaru lief karminrot an und wandte sich dem Wolf zu. „Jetzt sag halt auch mal was dazu."

„Ich finde nicht, dass du O-Beine hast", sagte Seishirou mit verständnisloser Miene. Als Subaru sich grimmig dreinschauend wieder von ihm abwandte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass das nicht gewesen war, was er hatte hören wollen.

Der Wolf zog eine Schnute. „Sieh es doch als Kompliment, Mensch."

„Pah!", schnaubte Subaru. Er betrachtete den jammernden und quäkenden Jäger, der sich noch immer vor Schmerzen wand. „Du Weichei! Raus hier jetzt!!" Rotkäppchen packte den Jäger am Kragen und zerrte ihn aus der Tür. Es verpasste ihm noch einen Tritt in den Hintern, sodass er die krummen Treppenstufen hinunterkullerte und schmiss dann die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

„Also wirklich, Großmutter!"

Diese war schon wieder dabei, sich ein Schlückchen Wein zu genehmigen. Sie schaute nur kurz auf, während sie den Korken beschnüffelte. „Kind, ich bin vielleicht alt, hässlich und Alkoholikerin, aber ich bin nicht frei von sexuellen Gelüsten! Ganz im Gegenteil."

Subaru verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Nun schau nicht so, mein Kleines. Du hast doch auch eben erfahren, wie unglaublich geil – ..."

„Großmutter!"

„Ja doch." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Wie schön und entspannend ‚Liebe machen' sein kann."

„Mein Rücken sieht aus wie die Erde nach dem ersten Meteoriteneinschlag. Unter entspannend und schön verstehe ich was Anderes."

„Dann also doch geil!"

„_Großmutter!_"

„Rotkäppchen." Die alte Frau ließ sich seufzend auf ihrem zerwühlten Bett nieder. „Wenn du mich so unmöglich findest, dann solltest du die Aufgabe, mir Kuchen und Wein zu bringen, an jemanden weitergeben, der keine Probleme mit meiner Lebensweise hat."

„Das ist doch keine Art zu leben! Du säufst und fickst!"

Seishirous Kinnlade klappte nach unten, und auch die Großmutter wirkte reichlich geschockt. „Subaru?!"

„Ach, ihr könnt mich alle mal! Beziehungsweise", er winkte herablassend in Richtung des Wolfes, „einer von euch hat das ja schon getan."

Subaru schnippte das Käppchen von seinem Kopf, drehte sich um, streckte die Nase in die Höhe und marschierte davon.

Die Großmutter nickte dem Wolf zu, welcher sofort aufsprang und dem Rotkäppchen hinterherlief. „Kinder..."

„Rotkäppchen! Rotkäppchen!! Herrschaftszeiten, Subaru!!!" Seishirou packte ihn am Handgelenk und riss ihn herum. „Beruhige dich endlich!"

Er starrte ihn wütend an. „Lass mich gefälligst los, du notgeiles Möchtegern-Raubtier." Seishirou ließ ihn natürlich nicht gehen. Anstatt dessen schlang er die Arme um seine Hüften. Das Rotkäppchen hoffte indes nur, dass es davon keine weiteren blauen Flecken davontragen würde. „Was regst du dich überhaupt so auf, hm?"

„Es geht hier immerhin um meine Großmutter!"

„Die ist doch schon mindestens dreihundert Jahre alt oder so. Lass sie doch machen, was sie will. Die gehört hier zum Inventar, und fürs Inventar interessiert sich doch sowieso kein Schwein."

„Das Jäger-Schwein aber schon."

„Der gehört auch schon zum Inventar."

„Aber er hat doch schon was mit Schneewittchen! Dieses Schwein!" Subarus Stimme begann sich zu überschlagen. Die Vögel verließen ängstlich zwitschernd ihre Nester.

„Na ja, deine Großmutter weiß das sicher. Es scheint sie nicht großartig zu stören. Oder geht es dir hier um Schneewittchen?"

„Natürlich nicht. Ich kenne Schneewittchen ja nicht mal."

„Habt ihr nicht früher immer zusammen gespielt?"

„Nee, das war nicht Schneewittchen, das war ihre Stiefmutter."

„Jetzt ist wenigstens klar, woher sie diese gehässige Ader hat..."

Subaru zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich meine, woher du diese gehässige Ader hast! Schlechter Einfluss von der Stiefmutter und so!"

Subaru presste die Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass sie erst weiß und dann blau anliefen.

„Ich sag ja schon gar nichts mehr." Der Griff um Subarus Hüften lockerte sich, und er machte einen Satz nach vorn. Seishirou stolperte nach hinten, fiel aber nicht um. „Was?"

„Bring mich nach Hause. Es war ein langer Tag." Subaru ergriff Seishirous Hand und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Auf was wartest du? Dass die Vögel wiederkommen?"

„Äh, natürlich nicht, lass uns gehen." Seishirou verschränkte seine Finger mit Subarus. Seine Hand war warm und trocken. Seishirous nass und kalt. Subaru presste seine Finger dennoch an Seishirous Handrücken und ließ ihn nicht los, bis sie an dem kleinen mit Zuckerstangen umzäunten Häuschen angekommen waren.


End file.
